


In my house (you do what I tell you)

by BoomXhakalaka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomXhakalaka/pseuds/BoomXhakalaka
Summary: “I said to stop eating my fucking icecream,” Manu says with an eyeroll.  “Come over here and make me,” Thomas says looking right at Manu with a wink before he licks a stray bit of icecream from his finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a drabble prompt request on tumblr for Nueller and "“Come over here and make me”. 
> 
> Unbeated and likely crap.

Manu wakes up to find the other side of his bed empty which was unusual because it definitely wasn’t midday yet and Thomas hated mornings even more than Manu did.

Manu climbs out of his bed and grabs a pair of discarded training shorts from the floor and puts them on before going into the kitchen.

He was expecting to find Thomas in the kitchen. So that wasn't a surprise. 

But he wasn’t expecting was to find Thomas sitting on the counter wearing one of Manu’s shirts, spoon in hand, and eating the icecream that Manu was saving for Friday night’s _Game of Thrones_ marathon he had planned with Mats. 

“The fuck you doing?” Manu asks him, leaning against the door frame as Thomas takes another bite of icecream from the Ben and Jerry’s tub. 

“Having breakfast,” Thomas answers with a ridiculous smile and a hint of “ _duh_ ” in his tone. 

Manu raises an eyebrow, his face unsure whether to be amused at Thomas eating icecream on his kitchen counter at 7:43am or annoyed he was going to have to replace it. It’s Thomas after all. He’d have eaten at least half the tub, if not more. 

“I don’t know if your parents ever told you this after they clearly dropped you on your head shortly after birth, but ice-cream isn’t a breakfast food, especially not _my_ icecream,” Manu tells him. 

“I do what I want,” Thomas says with a shurg. 

Manu scoffs because, well, yeah, for better or for worse, Thomas Müller basically did whatever he wanted and got away with it because he was Thomas Fucking Müller. 

“Whatever, not in my house you don’t. Stop eating my icecream and get some oatmeal or cereal,” Manu says, gesturing at the pantry. Not that it was really necessary, Thomas spent so much time at Manu’s house that he already knew where everything was, including Manu’s icecream and spoons. 

Thomas looks up, catching Manu’s eye before dipping the spoon in to take another bite, very deliberately licking the spoon in an exaggerated manner as he eats the icecream. 

It would make anyone else laugh hysterically, like pretty much everything Thomas Müller did. But because Manu was somehow stupidly in love with this idiot, it made his dick twitch a little at the reminder of the other things Thomas liked to do with his tongue.  

“I said to stop eating my fucking icecream,” Manu says with an annoyed eyeroll.  

“Come over here and make me,”Thomas says, looking right at Manu with a wink before he licks a stray bit of icecream from his finger, sucking it into his mouth slowly. When he notices Manu looking at him, he withdraws the finger with a dramatic pop and licks his lips with a laugh. 

_Little fucking shit._

Manu crosses the room and takes the icecream and spoon out of Thomas’ hands before grabbing Thomas’ face between his hands to kiss him roughly. 

Manu snakes his left hand around to thread through Thomas’ hair and pull just hard enough to make Thomas gasp into the kiss from the pleasurepain. 

Manu pulls back from Thomas and takes a step back from him, reaching out and grabbing one of his hands to pull Thomas off the counter and stand in front of Manu. 

“In my house? You do what I fucking tell you, Müller” Manu tells him, putting a hand on Thomas’ shoulder to push him down. 

“On your knees”.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to sit on my throne of lies bigger than Donald Trump's. I made this up, people.
> 
> If you want to yell about why Mats Hummels is a Slytherin, hmu @ http://matshummelsisaslytherin.tumblr.com


End file.
